


no one has to know what we do

by lucylikestowrite



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, a bit of humor, ava goes to star city with sara, based on the sneak peek of the arrow ep, felicity isn't with oliver, i haven't seen arrow in like two seasons, it is canon compliant with legends set after avalance gets back together, not canon compliant with arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: It feels like Ava’s time to remove herself from the edge of the room, to actually join the two of them. “Ava, right?” Felicity says, holding out her hand. Ava shakes it, not gripping down as hard as she had for Oliver. “Just to be clear, I wasn’t like, moving in on your girlfriend or anything I was just, you know, asking, because I was curious and I’ve been like, doing some, uh, soul searching recently and I think maybe I’m not quite as straight as I thought, which I’m sure you two can both relate to you, you know, since you’re both, you know—” Felicity does something with her hands which is ridiculously similar to Gary’s attempts to indicate lesbian sex, and Ava has to stop herself from bursting into laughter.“Into women?” Sara asks, her voice dry, but Ava can tell she’s trying not to laugh as well, holding it in to be nice to her friend.or: in which ava and sara have a threesome with felicity. that's it.





	no one has to know what we do

**Author's Note:**

> written in like three hours, and entirely unedited. sorry in advance for any mistakes but i just had to get this Out, you know?

It’s mesmerising.

Her muscles are flexing, her skin is covered in a light sheen of sweat, and every time she reaches the top, she jumps down, and does it _all over again_.

She’s definitely doing it for Ava.

Or, rather she’s doing it to distract Ava, to stop her from constantly checking the tablet that is her link to everything that’s going on at the Bureau while they’re on their ‘vacation.’

Ava is not really sure that a trip to Star City to deal with Sara’s sister’s murderous doppelganger counts as a vacation, but it is, at least, not Washington DC.

But Sara had promised that, once they’re done in Star City, they can go somewhere that’s an actual vacation spot, and Ava is happy to tag along, to see what Sara’s old life was like. To learn the secrets of the Arrow, to stare Oliver Queen down, to shake his hand and grip down so firmly she thinks she sees him wince.

Dinah had made a joke about how Sara had upgraded, and, when they’re next to each other, the resemblance is almost uncanny. They’re both tall, both slightly more tan than Sara, with the same dark blonde hair. They even have the same build, just that Oliver displays his muscles slightly more brazenly than Ava does.

A year ago, Ava might have been uncomfortable, but now she just laughed, leaning up against the table, raising an eyebrow and saying, “You got a type, babe?”

Sara had laughed as well, moved closer, until she was standing between Ava’s legs, and said, “Maybe. But you won.”

“There was no fight, honey,” Ava had said, and Sara had just laughed again, letting Ava kiss her in front of everyone in the room, laying her claim to her, more than a little possessive—but not in a jealous way, not in a worried, nervous way. Just because she liked showing Sara off, liked touching her and kissing her and not being afraid to be obvious about it.

Now, though, they’re alone.

Or, at least, they are until the lift doors slide open. Sara turns her head, jumps down from the salmon ladder, and, a second later, Felicity Smoak walks into Ava’s view.

It’s the first time Ava has seen her in the flesh, and even though she’s seen photos, she still seems older than the images Ava had seen. Seems older than the woman Sara had described knowing, this bubbly tech assistant that Sara had _definitely_ had a crush on, even if Sara had never said that in as many words, even if, if you asked her, she would’ve said there was no real _emotions_ behind her flirtation.

She doesn’t look exactly how Ava had expected. Not quite as green. Not quite as innocent.

But then, it’s been years since Sara had properly known her. A lot has happened in Star City, just like a lot has happened aboard the Waverider.

They’re all older. They’ve all been through a lot.

At first, Ava hangs back while they talk, but can’t help but overhear, and her ears prick up when Felicity asks about Sara’s ridiculously obvious flirting. She laughs, quietly, because it’s the most straight woman thing she’s ever heard, not to notice when Sara Lance is flirting with you.

And then Felicity suggests she would’ve been into it, and _that_ surprises Ava, because she’s usually pretty good at clocking that sort of thing, and she hadn’t registered that at all.

Sara and Felicity are hugging, and, as they do, Felicity notices Ava for the first time, and her eyes go wide. “Annnnd that’s your girlfriend, isn’t it?”

Sara nods, turning to look at Ava, a fond smile on her face. “Sure is.”

It feels like Ava’s time to remove herself from the edge of the room, to actually join the two of them. “Ava, right?” Felicity says, holding out her hand. Ava shakes it, not gripping down as hard as she had for Oliver. “Just to be clear, I wasn’t like, moving in on your girlfriend or anything I was just, you know, asking, because I was curious and I’ve been like, doing some, uh, soul searching recently and I think maybe I’m not quite as straight as I thought, which I’m sure you two can both relate to you, you know, since you’re both, you know—” Felicity does something with her hands which is ridiculously similar to Gary’s attempts to indicate lesbian sex, and Ava has to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

“Into women?” Sara asks, her voice dry, but Ava can tell she’s trying not to laugh as well, holding it in to be nice to her friend.

“Yeah. That. I mean, one would assume that you both are, since you’re, like, together, but I don’t actually _know_ Ava, but it seems like a pretty safe bet, you know, that she’s into women. Because usually when you’re a woman’s girlfriend, you… are,” she finishes, a blush on her face.

This is more like the Felicity Sara had described, rambling and nervous and kinda good at sticking her foot in it.

Ava sets her face, and then deadpans, “Actually I’m straight.”

For a second, Felicity’s face falls into confusion, her mouth opening, and then Sara elbows her. “Be nice to my friend.”

“Sorry,” Ava says, her voice earnest. “I’m Ava. Director of the Time Bureau. Lesbian.”

Felicity nods. “Got it.” She takes a deep breath. “I promise, I’m not usually this weird. I think I just got a little… overloaded.”

Sara raises an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Your girlfriend is _very_ pretty. And tall. Very tall. You’re very _tall_ ,” Felicity says, turning to Ava. “And you kinda look like you could be like… girl Oliver. Has anyone pointed that out?”

“Funnily enough, they have,” Ava says, deciding to ignore the first part of Felicity’s comment—at least for now. “Everyone thinks that Sara has a type.”

Felicity eyes Ava for a second, and then mutters something that sounds a _little_ like, “Maybe I do too,” under her breath.

“What was that?” Sara says, and the laugh is back on her face again, struggling to stay hidden.

Felicity starts, looking up, like she hadn’t known she’d spoken. “Nothing. Nothing. I should… I should probably go. Dinah needs me. Or Oliver. Or… someone. I think someone needs me. I’m gonna go.”

And then she’s gone, almost as quickly as she arrived.

Sara turns to Ava, steps closer. Ava runs her hands down Sara’s arms, reveling in the feel of muscle rippling under her fingers. “You’re right,” she says, looking down at Sara. “She _is_ cute.”

“She also _definitely_ has a crush on you,” Sara says, pointedly, a smirk on her face.

Ava screws up her mouth. “You seem way too happy about that. Was there something you wanted to tell me?”

Sara tilts her head. “Like what?”

“Like, ‘Ava, I’m breaking up with you, but it’s cool, because my old teammate totally has a crush on you, so it’ll be easy to move on.’ That sort of thing?” She’s mostly joking, but she’s not entirely sure why Sara looks so excited by the idea that Felicity might be into her, except that it maybe really does show that she attracts a similar type of person to Oliver, since they’d both been with him at one point or another.

And then Sara laughs out loud, pressing up on her toes to press a kiss to Ava’s lips, her fingers light on Ava’s chin, keeping her head perfectly angled to deepen the kiss a little. “We,” Sara whispers against Ava’s lips, her hands resting on Ava’s waist, pushing Ava backwards until the hit the table, “have very different ideas about what commenting on how someone who is open to _exploring_ their sexuality definitely has a crush on your girlfriend, who you are very much in love with, and definitely do not want to dump, means.”

It takes Ava a second to get what Sara is alluding to, another few seconds to process it, and then at least thirty seconds—Sara kissing her neck all the while, just waiting patiently to hear what Ava’s going to say, knowing Ava well enough to know that silence doesn’t mean no, just _wait_ , _I’m thinking_ —to work out if she’s that evolved, if her jealousy is _that_ far in the rearview mirror to be okay with this sort of thing.

And, after maybe more like a minute, she realises that, amazingly, it is. That she’s not worried. That she trusts Sara implicitly, that after everything they’ve been through, she knows that Sara has her back, that she has Sara’s heart, that they’re safe and comfortable and stable, and that something like… something like _adding_ a person for one night isn’t going to make any sort of difference.

“I’ve never done… that,” Ava whispers. “Even in my fake memories. I wasn’t that kind of baby lesbian.”

She’s come to a strange sort of peace with her implanted memories. Even if they’re not really hers, they kind of are, and it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to to use them as it used to be.

Sara smiles, tucks some hair behind Ava’s ear. “Is that a no? Because it was just a suggestion. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. And, I mean, who knows if she’d even say—”

“It wasn’t a no,” Ava says, her voice quiet.

Sara stops in the middle of her sentence, raising an eyebrow. “So it was a yes? Like, an enthusiastic yes, not a reluctant one, because I’m not doing anything you’re not totally 100% happy with, you know that—”

Ava kisses her, twisting them around until she can boost Sara up onto the table, Sara wrapping her legs around Ava’s waist. “It wasn’t a no,” Ava murmurs, against Sara’s lips. “It was a ‘you’re gonna have to lead, because I won’t have a clue what I’m doing.’”

“You suddenly forgotten how to have sex with a woman?” Sara asks, quirking an eyebrow again.

Ava rolls her eyes, pulls Sara away from the table, towards the elevator. “You know what I meant.”

When they reach the elevator, when Sara is propped up against the wall, balanced on the handrail, she asks, “Where are we going?”

“Back to the hotel. And then you can… make a call, if you want.”

“I can make a call?”

Ava nods, kisses her again. “You’ve got Felicity’s number, right?”

 

It’s weird, but not as weird as it could’ve been. Sara had decided it would be a good idea to open the hotel door already stripped down to lingerie, and, as Felicity walks into the room she’s pretty much speechless. She deposits a bottle of wine that Ava does not think they’ll be drinking, not if Sara has her way with how quickly she wants this to get started.

Felicity only just manages to gasp out a, “Holy shit,” when they came at her from the back and the front, moulding their bodies together, both of their hands holding her in place, Ava just rubbing her thumbs in reassuring circles as Sara bends her head to kiss Felicity’s neck, to drag the zipper down on her jacket. When it’s undone, she glances up at Ava, and Ava knows what to do, pulling the jacket from Felicity’s shoulders, depositing it so carefully behind her that Sara laughs a little.

Felicity starts. “Did I do something?”

“No, honey, I was laughing at Ava. You’re good.” Sara’s voice is like silk, reassuring and beautiful and inviting, and Ava recognises it from the very first time they’d slept together.

“I’m good?” Felicity asks, her voice breathless.

“So good. Just relax. We got you.”

“Mmhmm,” Ava hums, sliding her fingers underneath Felicity’s shirt, teasing at the skin a little. “We got you.”

At seeing Ava talk, seeing her making moves, Sara seems to get even more comfortable, and she glances at Ava, then back down at Felicity before saying, “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Why would you ask your girlfriend if— Oh.” Ava can almost _feel_ the realisation running through Felicity’s body as she tenses up slightly, and then relaxes. “You’re asking if you can kiss me? Is that? Is that— we’re doing that? I figured it was just— you know, sex?”

“You don’t want us to kiss you?” Sara asks. “We don’t have to.”

“No!” Felicity says, too rushed, and music to Ava’s ears. “I would… like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Felicity breathes. And then she twists, looks at Ava. “You guys have like. Talked this out, right? This isn’t going to make things weird?”

Ava just shakes her head. “I know you’re not actually coming for my girl, Felicity,” she says, moving her fingers a little more.

“Right. Good. Because, you know, I’m not.”

Sara gets a wicked grin on her face. “I feel like you might be coming for _mine_ , though, Fliss. She’s _pretty_ , right?”

“I—” Felicity twists back to look at Sara. “Yes. Uh huh. Very.”

Ava can’t hold in a smile, before she shakes her head. “Put the girl out of her misery, darling,” she says, and Sara finally does, kissing Felicity in that way only she knows how, so much softer than it seems like she, with her muscles and bravado and smirks, would be able to.

For a second, Ava just watches, double checking that she’s okay with it, knowing that she can still stop it at any point, but she’s still fine. It helps that one of Sara’s hands is resting over Ava’s, linking them together even as she kisses the woman in between them.

There’s a zip on the back of Felicity’s fancy shirt, and Ava pulls it down, watching with satisfaction as Felicity shivers a little, pulls back from Sara, whispers an, “Oh. We’re really doing this, huh?”

“If you want to,” Sara says. “We can still stop.”

Felicity shakes her head. “No. No.” And then, as if to demonstrate her willingness, she shrugs the shirt off of her body, and then immediately reaches around for her bra, only stopping when Ava’s fingers close over her own.

“We don’t have to go fast,” Ava says, and Felicity just nods, back to being speechless.

She stays speechless as Sara drops to a crouch, pulls her jeans down, stays speechless as she steps out of them, as Ava kisses the nape of her neck, her shoulder, her throat.

It’s a little strange, but not so much, because Sara is talking the whole time, talking through everything she’s doing, and so even though it’s not her skin that Ava’s mouth is joined to, it still feels like they’re connected.

They work in sync. When Felicity’s pants are off, Ava steers her towards the bed, setting her down on the edge of it.

She’s down to her underwear, and doesn’t show any sign of wanting to stop. Sara glances at Ava, then nudges her. “Come on, baby, robe off. You’re overdressed.”

Ava hadn’t even realised that she was still in the robe, her mind so focused on Sara and Felicity, and she undoes it quickly, letting it drop to the floor. Felicity’s jaw drops, and it’s more than a little satisfying. Sara laughs. “Yeah. That was my reaction as well. You wouldn’t think she’s hiding those abs under all those sensible clothes, would you?”

“Or those—” Felicity’s words choke in her throat, and then she’s blushing. “Is that— is that objectifying? Am I allowed to say—”

“Boobs?” Sara asks, settling down next to Felicity, a casual hand sliding up Felicity’s thigh. She looks up at Ava. “What do you think, baby? Is she allowed to say that?”

Ava shrugs. “Only if I can comment on hers.”

“Oh, Lord,” Felicity says. “You’re— I’m—”

And then she freezes, because Sara’s hand has reached her crotch. “You want me to keep going?” Sara asks.

Felicity nods.

“What do you want us to do?”

“Just. Normal— normal, you know, lesbian things.”

At that, Sara laughs, glances up at Ava. “I think we can do that. Can we do that?”

Ava nods.

“Say stop if you don’t like anything,” Sara says, and then she’s steering Felicity up the bed, laying her down against the pillows. “Just relax, honey, yeah?”

It’s a tiny thing, but Sara’s not using any of the pet names she uses for Ava, and it’s just another thing that reassures Ava even more than she already was, reassures her that what they have is special and just for them, no-one else, and makes her even more ready to do this, because it’s with Sara, it’s with her girlfriend who she loves more than anything, and there’s no-one else she’d rather do this for the first time with.

Felicity nods. “Yeah.”

Sara beckons Ava onto the bed, and she sinks down next to her. “You good, baby?” Sara whispers.

“Yeah,” Ava says. “Yeah.”

Sara smiles, leans over, kisses her, tender and sweet and soft. “Let’s do this, then.” It’s obvious what she’s planning when she crawls down Felicity’s body, kissing the soft skin of her belly, before teasing at her panties. “Anyone gone down on you properly, Fliss?”

Felicity’s voice is breathy when she says, “I mean, yeah, Oli-”

Sara shakes her head, dragging the panties down a little. “Full offense to Oliver, but I happen to have first hand experience that he’s _terrible_. I said _properly_.”

“Oh,” Felicity says, looking at Ava, looking at Sara, looking at Ava, looking at Sara. “Then, uh, no?”

Sara grins. “Excellent.” She ducks down, pulls the panties down further, further, so slow it seems a little unfair, so slowly that Ava feels like she has to do something about how _cute_ Felicity looks, her chest rising and falling, her mouth slightly open.

When she kisses her, she tastes like Sara’s chapstick. Felicity’s breath stutters into her mouth slightly, and then she’s kissing back, eager and willing, twisting her head to properly get at Ava, even moaning slightly when Ava’s fingers cradle her face, cupping her cheeks easily, her face the perfect size to just hold.

And then Felicity jolts, an, “Oh, shit,” escaping her lips, and Ava doesn’t have to break away to know that Sara has started, doesn’t have to imagine what it feels like, because she knows it, knows it so well it’s almost like she can feel Sara’s mouth on her, almost like she and Felicity have melded into one person, Sara bringing them both higher as she works into Felicity.

At some point, Felicity starts trying to arch off of the bed, and Ava holds her down, her fingers stroking over the cups of Felicity’s bra, before reaching under her, undoing the catch with ease, pulling it off of her. Felicity doesn’t seem to notice, too distracted by Ava’s mouth on hers, Sara’s between her legs. It’s only when Ava moves from her mouth, trailing downwards, catching a nipple between her teeth, that she realises, and the whimpers from her mouth get louder, louder, and then they peak as she shakes apart, her body locking up, clearly frozen in bliss.

Ava glances at Sara, sees her grin against Felicity’s thighs, kissing them, before pulling back, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Felicity’s eyes are still closed, blissed out, and it seems like she might need a few minutes to recover, and Sara seems to realise that as well, because she beckons Ava closer, kisses her, and then carefully moves her hand lower, lower, until it’s grazing over Ava’s clit. “You close, baby?” she asks, her voice so low it’s hardly more than a whisper. “Was that hot?”

Groaning at how Sara is moving her fingers so slowly it’s giving her nothing, Ava nods. “Babe,” she whispers. “Please.”

Sara just nods, presses down harder, speeds up, and it takes hardly more than a minute for her to finish, biting down on the muscle at the join of Sara’s neck.

When Ava pulls back, she realises that Felicity’s eyes have opened, that she’s staring at them. “Sorry,” Ava says, quickly, “We weren’t ignoring you, we were just—”

“Shut up,” Felicity says, and then gasps, her hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry. I’m a bit… hazy. I didn’t mean _shut_ _up_ shut up, I just meant, you know, you guys are in _love_ and all, and I don’t think you really need to be apologising, since _I’m_ the one who’s not supposed to be here, and if I weren’t, then you guys could be doing all sorts of shit and Ava could be putting her fingers _anywhere_ and—”

Her eyes widen again, slapping both her hands over her mouth. Sara casts a sly glance sideways at Ava, her grin even wider than before, before pulling Felicity’s hands away from her mouth. “What was that about Ava’s fingers, and where she could be putting them?” Sara asks, her voice inviting, coaxing everything Felicity wants to say out of her mouth.

“I was just, you know, thinking, that she has… very nice fingers, you know? Like, it’s not something that I’ve ever really noticed about women before, but now we’re here and I swear she was holding my entire face, her hands are the size of like, my entire face, and I really want—”

“Them inside you?” Felicity blushes, but nods. Sara looks at Ava. “You cool with that, baby?”

“Yeah.” She surprises herself with how quick her answer is. She’d been completely fine with what Sara had done, but a part of her had wondered if, when it came to _her_ doing something, something that fully sexual, she would hesitate. But she doesn’t.

She doesn’t hesitate, just presses two fingers to Felicity, watches how she gasps and nods, and then slides them in. From there, it’s easy. She knows this. It might not be Sara’s body, but she’s got experience (both real and fake) and she knows this, knows how to make a woman squirm and gasp and pulse around her, and it really is easy, easy like breathing, and even easier the more obvious it is that Felicity’s in heaven, that she’s desperate for more.

When Ava adds a third finger, rubs at her with her thumb, Felicity starts shaking again. Sara pulls back from kissing Felicity, looks at Ava, this _proud_ look on her face, and Felicity obviously notices, in between convulsions, so close that Ava can feel it, because she says, “I’m not gonna be hurt if you— if you kiss her, Sara. You obviously want to. I’m not gonna be thinking anything in a— in a second.”

She’s right. The second Sara leans over, twists Ava’s face to kiss her, tongue slipping between their lips, Felicity tenses up, coming for the second time. When Felicity comes down, Ava pulls her fingers out, rolls off of her, staring up at Sara. “Hey, baby,” Sara whispers, leaning down to kiss her again. “You good?”

Ava nods. “Felicity? You good?”

When there’s no response, they look over, laugh when they see her asleep, a blissful smile on her face. “That’s so cute,” Sara says, chucking Ava’s robe over her in a gesture that’s the exact kind of sweet Sara can be when she really cares for someone. “We tired her out.” She looks at Ava. “Are you tired out?”

“Why?” Ava whispers, already getting up off the bed, pulling Sara up, towards the bathroom. “Did you want something?”

Sara shuts the door behind them, kisses Ava, pulling their lingerie away from her bodies, before pushing Ava into the shower. “Mmmm, maybe,” she hums, turning the water on. “You think you can help?”

Ava shrugs. “Possibly. Depends on what you want?”

Five minutes later, Sara is falling apart under Ava’s mouth, warm water spraying down on both of them.

Ten minutes later, they emerge, and Felicity is still asleep.

“It seems a shame to wake her,” Ava says, tilting her head. “She looks very peaceful.”

“She’s also taking up the middle of our bed, and, unlike her, we don’t own an apartment in Star City. So, either we wake her up, or you’re sleeping on the couch.”

That’s all the persuasion Ava needs, so, reluctantly, they wake her, and reassure that it’s not weird to have fallen asleep, that, as Sara says, it’s, “An honor, because it basically means that Ava fucked you into oblivion.”

Ava just rolls her eyes, but lets it be, only lightly smacking Sara when Felicity goes to have a shower.

“What?” Sara says, a grin on her face. “You did.”

When Felicity is done, there’s another blush on her face. “What do you say after a threesome with your ex-teammate who was dead and then wasn’t and her girlfriend? Thank you?”

Sara laughs, nods. “I mean. Thank you works. But what we _really_ want to know is whether we helped you with the soul searching.”

“Oh,” Felicity says, trying and failing to lean casually in the doorway. “You mean, like, am I into women?” Her eyes glaze over for a second, and then she catches herself. “Uh. Yeah. I’m, uh, pretty sure I’m into women.”

Sara grins, settling back into Ava’s arms, before shooting finger guns at Felicity. “Then our job here is done.”

Felicity laughs, a slightly nervous laugh, but an endeared one all the same, and then she is gone.

“Congrats, babe,” Sara says, when the door closes, leaning over to kiss Ava again.

“For what?”

“You just turned your first straight woman. I’m so proud of you. An important milestone in every baby lesbian’s journey.”

Ava just laughs, rolls her eyes, pulls her back down into the mattress, tucking Sara’s head under her chin.

After a few seconds of silence, Sara speaks again. “That was good, right? Did I— Did I check with you enough? I know I’ve done it before, but not so much with someone— someone I care about as much as you.” And then she pauses, before whispering. “I don’t think I’ve.. I don’t think I’ve _ever_ cared about anyone as much as I care about you. So… did I? Was I okay?”

Ava smiles, kisses the top of Sara’s head, decides not to comment on what Sara’s just said, because it’s big and scary and now doesn’t seem the time to discuss it, doesn’t seem like Sara _wants_ to do anything with that feeling except admit it, and, instead, just says, “Yeah, my love. You were perfect.”


End file.
